


I Learned From You

by charleybradburies



Series: 2015 Femslash Advent Calendar [13]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslashagenda, Community: mcufemslash, Embedded Images, F/F, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncomplicated, basically self-explanatory Trishica edit (with others as young!Trishica).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Learned From You

[ ](http://imgur.com/m4AJWjE)


End file.
